


Porcelain Mask

by Ijustwannareaddude



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Assassin Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cheesy, Chess, Cold, Cute, Don't Judge, Dream is badass, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, George will be badass soon I promise, I Won't Say I'm In Love, I don't like you, I'm Bad At Tagging, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight, M/M, Sapnap is a side character, Secretly a Softie, Slow Burn, Smile, Swords, What Was I Thinking?, Who will fall in love first, dream not found - Freeform, masked man - Freeform, smirks, you could've killed me but you didn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustwannareaddude/pseuds/Ijustwannareaddude
Summary: He is the best assassin in the land.His one mission...was to kill the king.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ship Dnf. Don't read it's that simple.
> 
> Welcome to all my Dnf shippers. IDK why I wrote this or what's my purpose but :) I hope you enjoy this. I don't ship them in real life. Pls no hate. I'm very new to this writing thing. This won't get that many views anyways. But to all those who are reading. Thanks for giving It a chance..

To kill a king

* * *

Dreams POV.

**The** sickly sweet smell of Hyacinth flowers fill the air as Dream walks pass a whole field in blossom. He doesn't care for flowers he usually would've passed by without a care, they could be lit by hot flames and he would still continue he journey quietly and peacefully. But something about there smell brought him back home where his mother would be making bread whilst his siblings and him played by the river. Their mother always enjoyed the smell of these flowers, so their dad made it a duty to plant them whenever he had the time. 

"Only your mother would smell like this" his father once said to him as they both brought back the laundry. "Like what papa? Spices?" His young mouth said before thinking. His father chuckled and shook his head. Those memories still hung around his crooked mind for years. They play on like a film on repeat. A mocking play of what used to be.

Those days are gone now. Dream shook his head, his mask weights alot heavier than before. As if all the blood that was spilt came back to haunt him, he never sought refuge in sleep. Yet the words of those he's killed never really bothered him. He thinks of it as punshiment. An assassin can never be forgiven his comrade once told him. He willingly choose the life of a blood cold killer. He never knew what drove him to this path, just that he choose to.

Moonlight shone the path that he had been following. From dirt to smooth stone, he had reached his destination. Like clockwork he observed the surroundings for possible exits and for possible loitering drunk men that needed to be eliminated once they get too near. Dream tsked, he was a highly trained assassin but one of the skills he had yet to master was the art of Patience. He was tapping his foot on the ground. He was wanted through many lands, he knows that, his client knew that. Yet they still had the audacity to be late in his presence.

The town's folk called him nightmare. He snorts Everytime he thinks about it. Ironic considering the fact that his name is Dream, they tell stories of a hooded figure with a mask that has the tiniest smilely face on it, he'd come crawling on your window and would slit your throat without no remorse. He leans against the cool stone bridge wall and sighs. The water glistens below with moonlight. It was pretty as if all the stars in the sky has fallen into the water below him. A few minutes of waiting and glancing at the sky he finally sees his client. Hooded and quiet on their feet. They stop in front of him.

"Your late" he says his cold voice a bit muffled from the porcelain mask. The hooded figure flinched as if those simple words left a stab wound of fear in their heart. Fear. It's Dreams leverage. He loved being feared by the people since it's the only way it would get through to them. "I'm sorry, there were some complications on the way" the hooded figure said quietly. Dreams lets out a sigh if the mask were off you could visibly see him rolling his eyes. He crossed his leather padded hands and moved his face so that the smilely face looked directly at his client.

"What business" he says cooly. The client visibly shook. "My boss would like to offer you a deal." Dream moved his head slightly to show he was still listening. "Kill the king" the hooded figure said bluntly. Dream didn't flinch nor react at this insane request, just a simple raise of a brow. "How much?" He responded. "10 million give or take" the hooded figure said. Dream thought about it for awhile, this wouldn't be the first time he would have to kill a high ranked official in cold blood. But it's different this time since he would have to assassinate the king and disappear without a trace. Then again he could strike it rich and the thrill of breaking and entering the most heavily guarded places in this land was enough for him to nod his head in agreement.

"Ok then" he says unfolding his arms. The castle on where the king lived was in view. It was magnificent, breathtaking, it's gonna be treaky to get in undetected. "He expects him to be dropped in 2 weeks." The hooded figure says also taking a glance at the castle. Dreams mind is already grinding out how to get in, because this assasin never mastered the one skill he needed the most. _Patience_.

* * *

2 days has passed. Dream was laying at the cotton soft bed of a nearby inn. The thin blanket was thrown to the side, discarded. The inn keeper wasn't a bit suspicious of why he asked for a room near dawn or the fact that his hood was too low, for the idea of a good intention. But of course as soon as he gave him his money the inn keeper was swayed immediately and greeted him like a long time friend. Dream tossed and turned on the bed. "Might as well check it out" he meant the palace. The cloak that was thrown aside was placed over his shoudlers concealing his daggers and crossbow underneath. The porcelain mask was placed gently on the bedside table, his fingers grazed the cold surface of it. He sighs, picking it up. The small mirror at the side of the room had accumulated dust and mold, it made Dream shudder in disgust. He sees his reflection through the dirt and cracks. 

Green eyes that light up like a thousand fireflies accompanied with hair spun with gold. Light freckles that resembles the stary night above. Dream was a handsome young man. But every time he sees his reflection he couldn't help but feel the burning flame of anger. He shoves on the porcelain mask. He doesn't even recognize the person staring at him back. He hops on the window sill staring at the street below. He jumps off with great percition like an Acrobat, he lands on the stone padded path with a light thump. Silence was followed after. He runs swiftly thought the closed stalls and houses.

He sees the brown oak wood gate that was always drawn up when it gets late at night signalling that no one is allowed beyond the moat. Dream let's out a quiet chuckle. If they think a wood gate is gonna keep him out, they thought wrong he steps backwards a few paces and runs gaining momentum as he makes the leap over the not so big moat. He lands on the soft grass, he grins from beneath the mask. This is going well, maybe I will be able to kill him at his sleep he thought to himself. He scaled the stone wall like a spider carefully manuvering his body.

The masked man was in the palace walls. He looks around for any gaurds. None were seen. He heard laughter from oneside and clinking of glasses. They were drunk. He rolls his eyes, it's as if they were begging for their king to get murdered. He found an open window. His mouth turned slightly upwards. He uses his upper body strength to pull himself up, he is here. Perched on the window like a bird. The long hallway padded with soft red rug showing off how the king lived comfortably. Golden statues of gods and goddesses stood mockingly, why couldn't he just steal all of these?

" _Sapnap stop_ " Dreams heart sped up just like every mission he had, the adrenaline was rushing through his veins. The voice sounded genuinely annoyed but still had the hint of playfulness. Dream looks around for any hiding spots and finds a cleaning closet. He shimmied in with all the brooms and mops leaving the door slightly ajar so he could see. He never saw the king before, he never really cared either. " Your crown is crooked my leidge" another voice says sarcasm laced on it. He finally sees the owner of the two voices. One with silky dark brown hair, smooth pale skin and Bright brown eyes. A crown rested comfortably on his head as a silk Red cape hung lose on his shoudlers. The other, light brown hair a smirk on his face and was clad in armour a sword in it's sheath.

"God, your so annoying" the king says, he had an accent. He rolls his eyes as he adjust the crown on his head making it even more lopsided. The head guard laugh and let's out a big yawn. "I'm gonna head to bed. You'll be fine, right?" He says mockingly. The king looked pissed and nodded "I'm just gonna get myself something to eat" he says. Now that he mentioned it the king wasn't wearing anything kingly besides his robe and crown. He looked as if he had just gotten out of bed. Dreams heart thumps louder as the knight walks away with a tired look.

Now's his chance.

The king let's out a little sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. He sees the open window Dream had gotten in with. He lets out an annoyed groan as he closes it shut. Dream looked at the young king with an intrigued expression. He looked much like a young man than a wise old king. Dream unsheathed his daggers that had taken thousands upon thousands of lives, saldy he had to use it once more. The king was walking again towards the kitchen. When the time was right Dreams would grab him into the closet and kill him right then and there.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Now. Dream quickly tugged hard on the young kings cape, the king gave a sound of surprise as he was taken inside the closet. Dreams first instinct was to clamp his mouth shut and that's what he did. He held both of the king's hands above his head with one arm and the other on his mouth. The king looked at him with wide eyes. He resembles a bunny being caught In a trap and Dream almost let our a chuckle at he mighty resemblance.

"Your highness" Dream says mockingly as he lets go of the kings mouth to get his dagger. Once in hand he pressed it lightly onto the smooth flesh of the king's neck. The king breaths are hard and panicked. He tries to struggle against Dream but it was obvious he was getting nowhere with this. He could call for help but he knows the man would instantly slit his throat if he does. "What do you want" he finally says as calmly as possible. Dream grins. He knew the king was scared for his life. 

He runs the blade slowly so it wouldn't cut, towards his pretty face. Pretty?! Dream must be losing his mind. Thump. Thump. Thump. His heart says. The crown that was already lopsided fell onto the ground with a small clank.the king looks at his fallen crown on the ground. "What I want your magesty" Dream whispers but in this small room it could be easily heard. "Is your head" he finishes with a small smile. He had no remorse what so ever. His heart thumped faster.

The king's eyes widen in fear. And for once in Dreams life his heart stopped. There were unshed tears in the eyes of the king. The brown caring eyes were stained with shiny water droplets. Dream didn't know how to react to this, he's felt this feeling before. A poor helpless cat was wandering the streets it looked as thin as a twig as if the wind could blow it away, he felt mercy. He never thought he would feel that unsaid emotion, and never in his wildest imagination would he be feeling it for his target. The king was shaking against Dreams hold.

Dream releases the hold on his hands. The blade was still pressed against the smooth skin of his neck. Without any thought Dream brings his fingers to wipe the first shed of tears, feeling the smooth and lightly freckled skin of the king. He says nothing. The king looked dumbfounded, he wasn't sure if he should run for his life or beg for it. "What's your name?" Dreams muffled voice came from the smiling mask. The king looked at the blade then back at the assasin "George" he answered quietly. Dream was silent as he slowly released the blade from the king's neck.

"George" Dream says slowly letting the syllables roll of his tongue. The king looks at him as if he were insane, he probably was anyway. "Okay, George. I'm feeling very generous tonight, I decided not to kill you." The king looked relieved. "But. You tell anyone I was here, I'll cut your pretty little head off, understood?" Dream finished, George nodded slowly. "Oh and I'm taking this" Dream bended down to get the solid gold crown left on the ground, George made a small noise of protest making Dream lift a brow in amusement. He looked at his direction and that shut him up immediately. George tried to look as unaffected as possible as Dream took the crown. 

"I'll go now, your majesty" Dream did a posh bow to mock the man. Dream heard the young man silently snort but made no remark on it. "don't miss me too much" Dream says getting out of the closet opening the window, and climbing onto it. He looked back at his target and with one salute he jumped off, running towards the inn with a new golden treasure in his hand and a certain brown haired boy in thought.

The king looked as the hooded figure ran off the his crown. He sighed in relief as he slid down the wall beside the opened window. A slight breeze flew in, making him shiver and close it double checking the lock, just to make sure. He saw a small shadow running as he disappeared into the night. He touched his neck to where the blade has once been in. Still shaken up about everything, he went back to bed the thought of food long forgotten, the masked man never leaving his mind not once.


	2. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is getting worried and they play a game of chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ship it. Don't read.
> 
> Eyyy chap 2??? I feel like I'm better at writing Dreams pov. Huhuhu. Thanks for 100 views????? That's so cool. Yeeee. I didn't check if I have spelling errors Im sorry. Enjoy!!
> 
> Note: I forgot Gogy was colorblind for a sec so let's just pretend he isn't for the sake of this story huhu don't hate me.

Checkmate

* * *

George's pov.

 **The** soft crackling of fire could be heard as George sits silently on the maroon colored plush seat. He was surrounded by his own thoughts, like stuck in quicksand he was drowning. His loyal head knight and childhood friend sat across from him, the furrow of the knights brow made it clear on how deeply he was thinking. The knight raised a hand as it hovered over the Queen, he moved it sideways, the checkered board finally coming into recognition to George. "Hah. Checkmate btch" Sapnap screams in glee standing up and raising both of his armour clad arms in victory. The fire in the fireplace roars as it crackles, it's hot flames devouring the wood beneath it. George looked towards it. "Good game Sapnap" George says blankly staring at the fireplace. He wishes he was the wood, unfeeling, despite being burned, it didn't show any sign of pain. Then again, it is wood. "Ok, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sapnap appears in George's vision blocking the view of the fire place. "What do you mean?" George asked shifting uncomfortably on the plus seat. Sapnap squints his eyes looking for any sign that could show what the helpless king was feeling. "You've been acting weirdly, first you lose your crown and now I beated you at chess" Sapnap lays his observations down on George. George looked him dead in the eye. "I am fine." Was all he could muster. He wasn't, he was tired mentally and physically and what's even worse is that he couldn't get his mind off a certain masked man that almost took his life a few days ago. After that frightening encounter George has never seen him again, but the fact that he is checking the windows and doors and even the cleaning room made everyone know of the kings paranoia, but as always they brushed it off as king stuff and the issue was long forgotten. Or at least it was until the most nosy of them all decided to arrise it once more. Sapnap was waving his hands right in front of his face. "You are definitely not fine. You look dead, your easily frightened now and I'm pretty sure you wore that shirt thrice in a row" Sapnap says pointing at George's shirt. "I did?" George asked in surprise, he was usually a clean person and the fact that a simple shirt that hadn't been changed bothered him that much. "No, at least your still gullible" Sapnap smirks. George was annoyed he knew Sapnap would pull something like that, yet every time he would still fall for it. Maybe he was gullible. The fact that he was king meant nothing to the young man. There was no special treatment between the two of them, if one of them falls the other will just laugh it off. But that's how they've always been ever since they were children and that helped both of them become stronger. George did miss the days when getting up the next day early was their only problem, now he rules over this land and toxic thoughts of the assasin has never left his mind. "Your an ass sometimes you know?" George says standing up the checkered board infornt of him, the opposings sides Queen positioned 2 pieces infront of his king while the other chess pieces are in place trapping his king to it's spot. Checkmate. He never got the term when he was younger it wasn't until he is father, the former king, explained to him. "the king is in a helpless position. All his subjects and knights can do nothing to help him" his father said. The mere thought of being helpless terrifies George. He wasn't the strongest man out there but he had trained himself never to show weakness. Then why had he cried that day? Worse, he had fallen to the shed of comfort the assasin has bestowed upon him only to have it snatched away with one feral move. George is enraged, he swore never to let anyone get the better of him again. "I think you need fresh air" Sapnap says looking at the young king cautiously. Sapnap was genuinely worried, people usually see him as fun going and at ease but inside he is concerned and scared for his friend, something happened that day he left him. George was now looking at the clear sky and green trees at the distance, he had a far away look. "Yeah, perhaps." George says turning to look at the knight, a small tired smile on his face. That smile terrifies Sapnap, as if George looked broken inside. George slowly goes out of the room, closing the door behind him, trying not to mind the specific look that his knight was giving him. George was fine. He was fine. The last thing he thought about was the king on the chessboard. Trapped, no one could help him. Just like him. ✓ The sky was bright today, a light baby blue color. George loved the color blue, it was a calming color for him. Green he hated that color. George shivered as a gust of wind blows past him his brown locks blowing towards a direction. His long scarlett cape blowing in the wind, it looked like fire. His boots carries his body towards the hooded forest. Green. More green. Green means life. George breathes in and out, his eyes wonder to every leaf at a distance. He was alone, he sighs in relief. He walks farther going into the hooded forest. The kingdom he rules over lives near an abundance of trees and plants, George was finally at peace. Being around nature helps him calm down, despite him not being an out going child, he would love to just get a book and read until it was time to go back. He relishes the time he spends running in the fields with Sapnap or climbing trees with Sapnap, he was never really good at the latter one. George looked over head to see a little blue bird sitting on a lone tree branch. It was beautiful. It chirped and flew away to find it's family. George let out a small smile, a genuine one. He stopped by a small stream of clear water. A tiny fish swims by following the flow of the water. George crouches, touching the green grass. He sits and listens to the melodic sounds of nature. He finally dozed off. To the land of slumber, not noticing the slight shift of the green leaves or the shadow looking over him. ✓ The young king finally opened his eyes, it almost near sundown but he couldn't really tell since the hooded trees only revealed fragments of light. George rubbed the back of his head, he got a major headache. "How long was I out for?" He muttered tiredly looking around. "Precisely 2 hours your majesty" George heard a voice, not just any voice. The voice that haunted his dreams, taunting him like a predator. George looked up to see the same man he had nightmares about. George shot up looking at the man with cautious eyes. "Do you know you talk in your sleep?" The man mocked him, he was atop the branch on the tree his long legs hanging. The man muttered something inaudible to George. "Why are you here?" George said sternly walking away slowly. If the masked had eyebrows they would be raised in amusement, but to George's dismay the man did nothing to reveal what he was thinking or planning. "I was bored George" he said as he started to swing his feet up and down like a child. George was dumbfounded. He was bored? So he decided to sneak into the private forest of the king? You've got to be kidding me. The look George gave him was enough to make Dream chuckle loudly. "I didn't come here for you" Dream said teasingly. Of course, George didn't think he had. He probably came to steal something again, but still the king could feel the light blush of embarrassment. He heard a light whoosh and suddenly Dream was on the ground. George felt his eyes widen, he took off. Maybe he can bump into Sapnap and finally throw Dream into the dungeon, so that his thoughts could finally be silenced. He felt someone grab his hand and suddenly he was pulled back and slammed into the large trunk of the tree, George winces. Dream had his hand over him. "Come on, you didn't think you could out run me right?" Dream cockily said, the porcelain mask taunting George. He had to get out of the assasins grip. He racks his brain trying to remember simple fighting techniques but none are showing up. Fck, George swears in his head, if only he had paid attention to what he was taught when he was young, he hadn't notice how handy they actually were. "Now" he heard the voice again and was pulled back to the painful reality that he was trapped. Like his king in the chess match. Helpless. No, he wasn't helpless. It's not checkmate yet. George brought up his leg which was free and kicked with all his might. It landed right at the assasins chest making him fall back and land on the ground with an oof. George wasted no time running away. He ran with a big grin. He managed to escape. Running was never his thing but when there is a crazy psychopath after you, he ran faster than he ever did before. And finally he saw his castle come into view. The grin on his face intensifies. Then he's suddenly on the ground. The assasin in top of him. How fast is this man? He asked himself whilst catching his breath. George realized he needed to train more, he was very much dead. His boot left an imprint on the green fabric he winces as the assasin puts his hands lightly on his throat, he was gonna choke him. The rapid breathing of the man was he only thing George could hear. "You really thought you could out run me?!" George was a fool but it wasn't over yet. "You got some fight in you your majesty" Dream says releasing his hold on the king's throat. The sun was setting it filled the green glen with a golden color. George was really confused at the moment but he didn't say anything as Dream kept his head turned towards the sunset. I guess even assasins have soft spots for it. "Beautiful view right" Dream asked looking towards the frightened king, George- not wanting to anger the man nodded slowly. He felt a weight lifted off his chest, the assasin got off. George sat up and moved so that he was a few feet away from the killer. His arms were wrapped tightly among his legs. He sees Dream crouch facing him the light from the sunset making him seem more friendly and caring. "If I were really gonna kill you, you'd be dead" Dream chuckled as if he were talking about their favorite colors. George stays silent. He was right, if it were a bigger threat he would be toast. "Shut up" George says angrily, he gets up to leave. Stupid Green man. He thinks as he walks away from the assasin with his back turned. I just wanted to have a peaceful day but apparently those can't happen anymore. "Bye Georgie~" Dream says waving, George freezes he looks back to see the assasin waiting for a return of goodbye. George lifted his hand ever so slightly and immediately puts it back down. He walks away without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?? Bad right? I should stick to Dreams pov or maybe it wasn't that bad and I can do both?? Poggers! Sads animation tho. It was so fcking awesome. I threw a concerned Sapnap cuz I wanted lol. I also had an idea. Idk if u guys will like it but I hope you will :)))))) thanks for reading! Seriously.


	3. Gapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream goes shopping and meets a certain someone. Also bad and Skeppy make delicious muffins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIII, 200pog. I also took your advice and added more breaks :))) and for some reason I always forget how I usually start my chaos so.....yeah. thanks for telling me they were a bit hard to read.. enjoy!
> 
> I realised. I did add breaks, but for some reason ao3 didn't register it and clumped it all up for chap 2?? Idk why. Ill be sure to check next time hehe.

Gapple

* * *

Dreams p.o.v

 **The** assasin lay between the lines of slumber and awake, thoughts of the brunette boy never leaving his mind. Why can't I sleep? Dream thinks to himself running a hand to his bed ridden blonde hair. The crown that he stole not so long ago sat at the corner of the room. He didn't want to touch it, to feels it's smooth surface or the coldness that came with it, he didn't want too. He didn't want to think of a certain king either.

Maybe I should just kill him? He thinks as he looks up to the wooden ceiling, it was dusty and full of cobwebs, dreams sees a spider nested on one of the webs. He almost falls over. He knew he wasn't gonna get that much sleep like this. Knowing that his mind can't be riden of the stupid brown haired boy. Killing the king, before Dream would've shrugged and get the job over with. Now, there was something budding in his mind that refused to be silenced. He needed to see him again.

He remembers the soft sunlight shining on George's face as he turns to leave him, his brown eyes looked almost golden underneath the yellow hue of sunlight. He didn't expect George to say anything as he said goodbye to him, but something about the slight raise of hand made Dream wanting for more than just that. Dream turns again in his sheets before deciding to stand up and peek out the window.

The night was cold and quiet. The king's castle was in view. Most of the lights were off but there was one light at the highest corner that was still on. Dream couldn't really say, but a part of him wished it was he king's. But even if the king was looking out of his bedroom window, Dream wouldn't be able to see him and he highly doubted the king will be able to see him either. Maybe a part of him hopes that the king was awake because he was thinking of him.

"Don't be stupid" he says to himself as he lies down and throws the cardboard like blanket over him.

"he would never be thinking of you" he said that mockery laced in his tone. After those words left his slightly chapped lips, he felt as if he was punched in the gut. He was frustrated and hungry, he made a note to go buy more food at the market square tommorow. He closes his eyes and sleep finally makes its way to him.

he would never be thinking of you...

If only he knew how wrong he was.

✓

Dream awoke by the sound of a woodpecker pecking the oak wood on his window. He didn't shoo it away just merely stared at it with a perplexed look. It was a blue jay, a magnificent color reminding him of someone in particular. 

The first thing you think of when you wake up is him?! Dream shakes his head as the pretty blue jay flies away from the window sill.

"Your getting soft Dream" he mutters, clasping both his hands together and stretching. His body crackling like fire crackers. He gets up to use the bathroom band was met with freezing cold water, he hisses in displeasure but at least it woke him up a bit more.

He laces up his worn boots and puts on his dark green cloak, he knew he was a wanted criminal and that the roayl guard patrols the market square so he decided against putting his recognised mask on and settled for pulling his cloak all the way down too cover his face. He looked suspicious in every way but knowing there was no other option, he dealt with it.

He grabbed a handful of gold coins and his dagger just incase and headed downstairs. The inn keeper spared him a mere glance before turning back to reading, Dream didn't expect a single wave from him anyway. As his boots make contact with the stone ground, he looks around the area. There were children of different height and shape playing together happily.

Dream tsked, ignorance is bliss as he always says. The wind was stronger today as it almost knocks his hood off his head, winter must be coming soon. He sees mother's talking amongst themselves as they sew sheets and clothes, he sees rowdy men already drinking and won't stop drinking till the dawn of the next day. Then there is him, a lone figure wandering through the world without being seen... Only the stories of him making everyone aware that he still exist.

He finally makes it to the market square, it was bustling with vendors trying to make a living and people taking whatever. He sees two royal guards positioned near the bar. He rolls his eyes, even the guards here are drunkards he says with disdain.

He goes for the closes shop so he can quickly make the exchange for food and get out of there before he arrouses some suspicion. 

"Hello" Dream hears a overly cheery voice say as soon as he walks in the shop boundaries. He located the voice to a cloaked figure wearing all black with hints of scarlett red, the only thing that can be seen is his bright eyes that were the unsual color of white. Usually people would be afraid of this man but Dream felt a comforting aura the total opposite of what this man portrays to be. 

He nodded once letting the man know that he was acknowledged by him.

"Bad, stop saying hello to people, you always scare them away" he hears another voice. A man with light brown skin that looks golden under the sunlight appears in Dreams vision. The man has dark hair like the night sky and is wearing a sky blue cloak with a grin that makes you think he's up to no good.

"I don't, your so mean skeppy" the man-Bad- says as he crosses his arms and turns away. Skeppy rolls his eyes as he turns to Dream. "What can I get for you?" He asked politely as he tugs on Bads cloak making the other man hit him lightly. Skeppy laughs and it makes Dream think these two were close friends.

Dream looks at the variety of fruits and pastrys that were displayed. He took a few apples and muffins since Bad practically begged for him to try them. Then something catches Dreams eyes.

"What's this?" He says as he points to a shiny apple that was practically golden. "It's a golden apple-" 

"The Gapple for short" Bad cuts skeppy us earning a glare from the man. Dream looks at the Gapple curiously.

"It instantly heals and protects the person who eats it, they basically become invincible" Skeppy says gesturing to the other Gapples he had, he only had 5 in total but apparently they are hard to come by. 

"How long does the effect last" Dream says picking up the Gapple with his gloved hand. it shone bright when placed underneath the sunlight. "About 5-10 minutes give or take? 20 if you lucky enough. Can help you get out of sticky situations" it was only now that Dream realised the variety of potions and spells the two have. Dream figures he's gonna have to come back some time.

"We should give him one for free" Bad says with joy as he places his pitch black hands on Dreams and places the Gapple. 

"Absolutely not. What part of hard to come by did you not understand bad?" Skeppy says shaking his head in refusal.

"Come on Skeppy, this is the first person that's actually not running screaming when he sees me" Bad says sadly and it makes Dreams heart dip a bit. Skeppy looks at Bad for about a minute before sighing and running a hand through his hair. 

"Fine..." Skeppy groans as Bad jumps in the air and tackles his best friend in a hug. The sight almost makes Dream smile. 

"Thank you. Skeppy. Bad" Dream says sincerely and places the Gapple into his satchel.

"No problem..." Bad trails off, Dream assumes he was waiting for him to give his name. "Roberto" Dream says suddenly without thinking. These were one of those times wee Dream wishes he keeps his mouth shut instead.

"Roberto! Ooh I like that name." Bad says in awe and Skeppy chuckles. Dream was about to say goodbye when suddenly...

"Uh hi, how much are these?" A familiar voice rings in his ear drums, the voice that was smooth like honey, the voice from his dreams. The stupid accented voice that came from the king.

Dream turns and there he was, practically bathing in the sunlight. His hair hidden by a dark cloak but he knew it was him.

"George?" He said rather loudly, the other man flinched. Dream was still in shock, what are the coincidence? No one could see him but he had a full blown grin.

Bad looked at the two of them curiously. "George?" He says putting a hand on Skeppy who was trying to examine the king, who was silent this entire time.

"Isn't the king named George?" Bad says excitedly as he points to George, Dream realised he messed up. "Wait, how does Roberto know the ki-" 

"He's not the king, he's my friend" Dream said quickly as he throws an arm around the shocked king, "his name just happened to be named George" Dream lies smoothly. "Isnt that right?" Dream looks at George who was quiet this entire time.

George nodded slowly. Dream felt every fiber of his being, tense up as George looked up at him. "That's cool" says Bad with a happy tone. Skeppy looked skeptical but didn't say anything. Maybe Dream wasn't the best liar. Dream realised his arm was still wrapped around George and felt his face heat up.

"What can I get for you?" Skeppy says still staring at the two strange acting men. "Uh, I would like one of those please." George said slowly pointing to one of the muffins on display. Bads demeanor went straight up.

"You wanna try my muffins?" He asked excitedly getting a lot and placing it on the plastic bag. George nodded, Dream could almost feel his smile. George reaches his hand out to pay when-

Whoosh.

An arrow shot by him barely missing his head. Dreams eyes widen, all his fight and flight instincts kicked in. Before anyone could react or register what happen. Dream grabbed George's hand and ran. He knows that Bad and Skeppy will be fine, but in the meantime the king isn't. The two run quickly into the crowd blending in with the other people.

The bag of muffins were dropped on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it. Idk why your still reading this. I didn't bother to check for spelling mistakes sorry:/ My sister who ships Fundre is legit seething cuz I'm writing this haha....send help.
> 
> Brunet is for boys. Brunette is for girls. Woops sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy you made it!! Gimme your thoughts :p


End file.
